Paris Hilton
Paris Hilton is an American model, actress and socialite, best known for her reality TV show The Simple Life. Her likeness is used as a combatant in one episode of season 5. Appearance Known for being a party animal as well as being fashionably aware, Hilton appears in her episode wearing little more than a dark pink strapless top that bares her abdomen, a lighter pink skirt with a dark pink waist, and dark pink heels. Hilton also has on her possession a small, pink handbag containing various beauty and cosmetic products. Celebrity Deathmatch "You could never party as hard as I could. You could never keep up with me at anything!" Hilton appears in the first episode of the relaunched series of the show, sparring in the first fight against former friend and co-star Nicole Richie. Playing on her naive persona and apparent lack of common sense, Hilton is portrayed as a stereotypical "dumb blonde", most notably in her pre-fight interview with correspondant Tally Wong. The moment the fight begins, Richie takes advantage of her simple nature by distracting her with jewelry, taking several hits to the head. However, even Hilton has to point out to Richie that hitting her in her "brain purse" won't cause much damage, and swiftly kicks her aside, giving the male members of the audience an up-skirt view in the process. Hilton then pins Richie to the floor and, after a few meek slaps, hits Richie on the nose with her cell phone. Satisfied, Hilton then spots someone in the audience filming her and begins flirting with them, allowing Richie to attempt a sneak attack. Unfortunately for Richie, she is unable to bring Hilton to her knees. Hilton throws her down but is kicked into the turnbuckle before she can punch her. Richie then starts hitting Hilton in the face, but eventually Hilton dodges and sends Richie bouncing off the ropes and onto the ground. Pinning her again, Hilton begins slamming Richie's face onto the canvas, essentially beating a confession from Richie that she stole her dog, Tinker Bell. Enraged, Hilton begins hitting Richie with her handbag, causing its contents to spill. However, Hilton is caught off-guard when Richie sprays her with what appears to be a flamethrower, in the form of a perfume bottle. Hilton at first is unaware that her left arm is on fire, but instead of performing the expected 'stop, drop and roll' maneouvre, Hilton runs around the ring in a panic, but inevitably succumbs to the flames and is reduced to nothing more than a charred corpse. Outside of the Show Paris Whitney Houston (born February 17, 1981 in New York City, New York) is the daughter of former socialite and actress Kathy and businessman Richard Hilton, and is also the great-grandaughter of Conrad Hilton, the founder of Hilton Hotels. She is the eldest of four children. Hilton was originally raised in Los Angeles, California until her family relocated to the East Coast, where she attended different schools, but ultimately ended up dropping out of education as a high school junior, before later earning her GED. Hilton first started out as a model during her childhood years, primarily at charity events, but signed on to Donald Trump's agency at the age of 19. It is through her modelling career that Hilton began appearing in movies, primarily as herself, the most notable appearances being in Zoolander (with Ben Stiller) and Nine Lives. In 2001, former love interest Rick Salomon had filmed the two of them having sexual intercourse and released it prior to the premier of Hilton's reality TV show The Simple Life, the latter of which also starred Hilton's then-best friend Nicole Richie; the lawsuit that followed the release of the sex tape resulted in Hilton being awared $400,000, a percentage of which she donated to charity. Since then, Hilton has written two autobiographical books, and also landed a leading role in the 2005 remake of horror film House of Wax. However, The Simple Life was cancelled the same year after a dispute between Hilton and Richie. In 2006, Hilton had released her first self-titled album, her most notable hit being Stars Are Blind, and had also gone on to appear in other films. Later the same year, Hilton was arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol, and arrested again later in 2007 for speeding. In 2008, Hilton was given a new reality TV series on MTV titled Paris Hilton's My New BFF, which would later create spinoffs Paris Hilton's My British Best Friend and Paris Hilton's Dubai BFF. Trivia *Hilton's character model is recycled as an audience member in Season 6. Category:Season 5 characters Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Singers Category:Real life characters